


Trixie's Protector

by StrayDevil15



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, He loves his Decker girls, How to Train Your Dragon References, No Angst, Post-Episode: s03e24 A Devil of My Word, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Step-Satan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, but he doesnt use them in any plot-important way, but hes trying his best, but not a post-reveal fic, like seriously this is the cutest thing ive ever written, luci doesnt know how to deal with feelings, luci has more powers than in the show, post 3x24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayDevil15/pseuds/StrayDevil15
Summary: this is 3500 words of Luci-Trixie fluff. Need i say more?if you said yes, mkay here ya go:Lucifer volunteers to look after Trixie for a few hours and he simultaneously aces it and fails miserably but the Decker ladies love him so its all good. That's why it's fluff!





	Trixie's Protector

After Chloe had gotten over her shock at finding out her partner was the _literal Biblical Devil_ , she’d invited him over for dinner and quizzed him about pretty much everything she could think of that humans didn’t yet know or understand. It was enlightening, to say the least.

Even more eye-opening than philosophical and scientific mysteries was Lucifer’s recount of his own experiences – as much as he was willing to tell her, anyway. She knew by now that if he deliberately withheld information from her, he always had a reason. Not necessarily a good one, but she didn’t really need graphic descriptions of Hell. She’d encountered plenty of nightmare fodder right here on Earth, thank you very much.

To Chloe’s surprise, Lucifer revealed that he didn’t hate children as she’d been led to believe, just disliked them because he didn’t understand them. ‘Their desires make no bloody sense, they’re unpredictable and I’ve been yelled at for talking to them enough that I’ve learned to avoid doing so,’ he’d explained. No one had ever taught him how to behave around young children, assuming that his bizarre actions stemmed from dickishness rather than genuine ignorance. She herself was guilty of that, but now that she knew the truth, she resolved to teach him.

Lucifer was a surprisingly fast learner (given Linda’s carefully vague anecdotes, she’d honestly expected much worse), especially once he realised that looking after Trixie wasn’t that different to how he’d cared for his younger siblings before his Fall. She’d pretended not to notice the watery sheen to his eyes after that painful reminder of what he’d lost. After a couple weeks, Lucifer still froze at Trixie’s unexpected hugs, but didn’t protest if she snuggled up to him while the three of them watched a movie (a couple times he’d even put an arm around her) and he was happy to play with and talk to her, becoming less dependent on Chloe’s encouragement every day. He even called her ‘Little One’ now, rather than ‘Spawn’ or ‘Offspring’. So, progress.

About a month later, Chloe made the decision to stay at the precinct late to finish her paperwork, knowing full well that if she went home to Trix, it would never get done. She tried to call her usual babysitters, but Kelly the uni student was on holiday out of state, Olga was ill, and Maze was off on another bounty hunt. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling at it. Lucifer, who had been sitting next to her quietly eating Dan’s pudding, laid a hand on her arm to get her attention.

“I could look after her, if you’d like,” he offered. Chloe couldn’t help the way her brows rose in disbelief – he was fond of her daughter, sure, but to want to willingly spend time with her?

“Who are you, and what have you done with my partner?” She asked, only half joking. Lucifer had the audacity to look indignant, like _she_ was the one saying something outrageous and completely out of character! He opened that big mouth of his to retort, but seemingly thought better of it and closed it again, his expression softening.

“Believe it or not, I actually quite like the little hellion – don’t look at me like that, you know I use it affectionately – and besides, this way you have nothing to distract you from your boring paperwork. Two birds, one stone, or shall I say two distractions, one generous offer?”

Chloe sighed, knowing where this was going. “What do you get out of it?”

Lucifer’s trademark smirk made an appearance but didn’t quite reach his eyes. “How about a kiss?” He purred, leaning in slightly and turning up the charm. Chloe rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him back out of her space, used to his strange mood swings and evasiveness by now.

“Ugh, fine. You’re gonna have to hurry if you want to get to her school on time. There’s a list on the fridge with everything she needs to do before bed, and she can have either cake _or_ ice cream for dessert, not both!” She called after him, but Lucifer was already in the elevator, waving at her with a cheeky grin as the doors closed. Chloe forced a smile back at him, but as soon as he was out of sight her head thunked down onto her desk with a muffled groan. “I’m gonna kill him if anything happens,” she grumbled half-heartedly, knowing she should be glad he’d agreed to look after Trix, but unable to shake a sudden premonition that something would go horribly wrong.

Lucifer, meanwhile, was already in his car and pulling out of the precinct parking lot when his phone buzzed. Ignoring it for the moment – better start being a responsible devil now if he was going to be looking after the Detective’s child for the evening – he headed to Trixie’s school, arriving right as the siren went to signal the end of the school day. He leaned against his car and pulled out his lighter but not his cigarettes, amusing himself by letting his fingers catch alight and watching the flame dance where he willed it to while he played around changing the colour of it.

After what felt like aeons (and he would know), Trixie emerged with a couple of children her age whom Lucifer assumed were her friends, all chatting animatedly. Lucifer quickly extinguished his fuchsia flame-wreathed fingers, waving to the little one to get her attention. She greeted him with her usual enthusiasm, shrieking his name as soon as she spotted him and racing over to hug him. Lucifer had been expecting the hug-attack, so just before Trixie collided with his legs he crouched and scooped her into his arms. She giggled, obviously delighted (and why wouldn’t she be, he was amazing) and wrapped her arms about his neck.  

“Hi Lucifer!” She chirped, surreptitiously snuggling in. He rolled his eyes fondly, checking no one was watching them before nuzzling at her flyaway dark hair.  

“Hello Little One, learn anything interesting at school today?” Lucifer wouldn’t admit it under torture, but he’d missed the little hellion. Well, not so little anymore – even though with his celestial strength she would never be too heavy for him to carry around like this, she was getting increasingly difficult to hold comfortably without bony limbs digging into him.  

“Yeah! We’re learning about food chains in science – which organism eats which! It’s really cool. Did you know…” Lucifer had stopped paying active attention to what Trixie was saying, shifting her in his arms to fish his car keys out of his pocket. She was still chattering away happily, now about something entertaining that had happened at lunchtime, as he opened the door of the convertible and put her down in the passenger seat. He’d just climbed in himself when she said something that brought his wandering attention screeching back to her.  

“Do you know what kind of stuff they teach in sex ed classes?” At Lucifer’s frankly gobsmacked look, Trixie blushed and elaborated, “we’re gonna start learning about it next week, and I wanna be prepared.” 

“Beatrice, why are you asking me this rather than your mother?” As touched as Lucifer was to know that the child valued his opinion, and even though he could give her an extremely informative lesson on what exactly ‘having sex’ entailed, he seriously doubted he was the best person to ask.  

“Oh, I asked Mom a couple days ago when we first found out we’d be having the classes, but she only told me stuff I already knew and she got kinda squeamish and kept saying I ‘would find out soon enough’ when I tried to ask,” Trixie said, rolling her eyes in the mirror image of her mother.  

“Well, lucky for you I don’t have any of you humans’ bizarre hang-ups about sex, but I’ve never been to one of these classes so I’m not actually sure what they’re about, but I can certainly make a few educated guesses,” Lucifer told the 11-year-old. “Judging by the timing, I think a good deal of it will be learning about the physical and mental changes you’ll experience as you go through puberty; how it all works, why it happens, what to expect and how to cope with the changes. It’s the last couple you really need to pay attention to.”  

“Oh, I know about that already! Do angels go through puberty?” Lucifer gave Trixie a calculating look out of the corner of his eye. The Detective would kill him if her offspring started parroting angel biology about, but there was no harm in a simple question.  

“Hm… we grow as you do, but there’s no sudden kickstart, we grow from small toddler-like fledglings to adults at a fairly steady rate. We don’t have functional reproductive systems, so there’s nothing to be ‘switched on’ there, but I suppose you could liken our flight feathers starting to grow in to human puberty. Before that point our wings are fluffy and useless, but once we’re around 200 years old, they get a lot bigger very quickly, and we start getting our first pinfeathers; the excitement wears off really quick, and then it’s just itchy and uncomfortable until they’re all grown in. Right pain for everyone…” Lucifer trailed off, lost in memories of better times now tainted by bitterness. Another secret he would take to his grave – he’d never hated his siblings, even now he longed to see them again, deep down. And sure, he’d probably sooner punch most of them in the nose than hug each other and cry tears of joy, but they deserved it, they’d abandoned him! He’d only hated Mum and Dad, but Hell had forced him to stop caring, stop missing his family because in the eyes of the hordes of demons just waiting for him to slip up, showing any sort of emotion other than anger was a weakness. And in Hell, weaknesses were _always_ exploited.  

Lucifer was startled out of his brooding thoughts by the gentle pressure of Trixie’s small hand on his knee and was shocked to realise his cheeks were damp with tears. He started to spit out some half-baked excuse about dirt in his eyes but stopped before he said anything, worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth. Eventually he settled for simply placing his much larger hand over hers on his leg, interlinking their fingers.  

“I’m alright, Little One,” he breathed, and the awkward silence that followed wasn’t really different to any other silence, it just felt stilted and uncomfortable because he wasn’t brave enough to turn and see her expression, to explain why he’d been crying, but then it didn’t matter because they were at the Detective’s apartment, and he could shove his charge’s hot pink backpack into her hands and shoo her inside to do her homework while he busied himself making them a light afternoon snack.  

Lucifer gave the nightly routine list Chloe had told him about a cursory glance as he did the dishes and promptly forgot most of it by the time he’d settled himself next to Trixie to help her with her homework – such an absurd concept, as if an elementary school student needs extra work when they already spend 25 hours a week doing nothing but learning – at least it was easy and over quickly. Then the little urchin was pestering him to watch a movie with her, something about animated dragons and historically-inaccurate Vikings that he scoffed at initially but half an hour into the film he was more invested in it than she was. She didn’t even need to use puppy-eyes to get him to agree to watching the next two films in the trilogy.  

By the time the How to Train Your Dragon marathon was over it was well past Trixie’s bedtime, and she was on the verge of falling asleep, curled up into Lucifer’s side.  

“Little One,” he whispered, softly tapping her shoulder to wake her. Trixie grumbled, trying to burrow deeper into the warm body next to her. Lucifer rolled his eyes, picking her up and depositing her in the bathroom. “You need to brush your teeth before you can sleep,” he reminded her, only just realising then that neither of them had had dinner – or indeed, anything more nutritious than a banana split - since they got home. The Detective would have his head if she ever found out. Beatrice didn’t seem to mind, sliding inelegantly off the countertop to do as he’d asked. He waited patiently until she was finished and carried her to bed – what, the poor little thing was clearly exhausted – tucking her in with a tenderness he’d hardly known he possessed.  

As Lucifer started to pull away, Trixie quietly asked if he could stay with her until she fell asleep. “Of course I can, darling,” he whispered back, settling his tall frame onto her too-small bed. She snuggled up to him gratefully, and Lucifer wrapped his arms around the tiny bundle of sass and mischief, holding her close to his chest and pressing a kiss to her hair. “I don’t think your mum would approve of most of my stories, but would you like me to sing you a lullaby?” He asked hesitantly.  

“Yes please,” she whispered back. Lucifer leaned back a little to open his chest, wearing a deeply thoughtful expression, and started to sing in a deep, lilting voice, something beautiful in a language she’d never heard before. When the song finished, Trixie smiled blearily up at him. “That was beautiful,” she told him.

“I always had trouble sleeping when I was your age – or, well, the equivalent of your age,” he smiled ruefully. “My Mum used to sing that for me. She would stay with me, sometimes right through the night, so that if I had a nightmare and woke up scared, she’d be right there to take care of me, and I’d know everything was okay.” Lucifer sighed, his soft smile falling away to leave him looking ancient and hollow. “Sending her away was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do, but… I’m not that little fledgling anymore, and Mum changed too. I know she never stopped loving me, but she hurt a lot of people, including someone I care very much about. So even if it broke my heart, it was the right thing to do.”

Suddenly self-conscious, Lucifer glanced down to check on Trixie, but she was fast asleep, one small hand fisted in his shirt. The distant sound of the front door opening made Lucifer’s head jerk up ( _shit, did I lock the door?!)_ and he instinctively curled his body around Trixie, raw power flooding through his system ready to smite the intruder… Who was the Detective.

“Hey. Sorry, did I wake you?” Chloe whispered, reaching out to stroke her daughter’s hair before realising Lucifer’s hands were wreathed in phantom flames. “ _Lucifer, what the fuck?!_ ” She hissed, smacking his hands away from her child. Lucifer swore, flapping his hands to try dispel them with no success. Chloe watched, deeply confused, as Lucifer closed his eyes and breathed slowly for a few moments, visibly relaxing. The weird white-gold flames disappeared, and Lucifer’s pretty chocolate eyes blinked open again. Noticing her staring (and coming to completely the wrong conclusion, but what’s new there?) he feebly tried to explain.

“Dan taught me an improv thing… Well, actually he taught Amenadiel and my brother locked me in the pantry until I agreed to learn it because, and I quote, ‘I’m sick of you trying to solve all of your problems with drinking and fucking,’ so rude –“

“Oh, so they teach _how to summon heavenly flames_ in improv now!?” Chloe whisper-yelled.

“Oh, _that’s_ why you’re upset! I’m sorry that I scared you, Detective, I didn’t even realise. I heard the door open but not the lock so I thought you might be a burglar…” He trailed off awkwardly, not sure how he was supposed to explain his reasoning when he didn’t even understand it himself. He’d been acting purely on instinct; the only thing he'd been able to think of clearly was that he needed to protect Beatrice.

Chloe’s eyes softened. “You were protecting her,” she said, a statement rather than a question.

“Yes.”

“Thank you,” she said sincerely, stroking a hand through Lucifer’s messy hair and smiling when her partner leaned into the caress like a cat. “You know I actually didn’t get to finish all my paperwork? The Lieutenant called me a workaholic and kicked me out about a half hour ago, and I guess I could have gone to Starbucks or something to finish it, but I was kind of worried about you guys ‘cause you never answered my text.”    

“My apologies, Detective, I did hear my phone go off just after I left the precinct, but I was driving at the time and then it just completely slipped my mind,” Lucifer said, giving her a tentative smile in a fairly conspicuous attempt to hide how nervous he was about her reaction.

“That’s OK, it happens. I just wanted to give you a heads-up because Trixie’s been having nightmares again, but it seems you’ve got everything under control,” she said, smiling fondly at her partner and earning a genuine smile, so different from his usual self-assured grins or sly smirks, in return.

Lucifer chuckled, still being careful to be quiet so as not to wake the sleeping girl in his arms. “I was going to ask if you wanted to join us, but there’s barely enough room on this bed as is,” he said, earning a stifled giggle from his Detective.

“How about we go upstairs then? My bed should be big enough for the three of us,” Chloe suggested, and she had to bite her lip hard to keep from laughing at the utterly gobsmacked look on Lucifer’s face.

“Well, if I’d known being nice to your offspring was all it would take to be invited into your bed-“ He purred, his usual smirk back in place.

“Lucifer, I am not having sex with you while my daughter sleeps in the same bed with us. You can come up and cuddle with us, but nothing indecent or I _will_ kick you out again,” she warned, even though she knew he’d only been joking. This was Lucifer – if she set boundaries, he would always respect them, but if she assumed… well, let’s just say she’d learnt that lesson the hard way early on in their partnership.

“As you wish, Detective,” he said, his voice switching from the deep, seductive purr to demure and devoted in a heartbeat, wearing the soft smile he reserved for her and her daughter. Lucifer carefully shifted Trixie so that he could lift her, following Chloe upstairs to her room. He tucked Trixie in again before retreating to the hallway and respectfully waiting outside (without even being told, see, he was learning!) while Chloe changed into her pajamas.

“Come on in,” she called softly, and Lucifer obediently opened the door and slid into bed next to his Decker girls. Wait, _his_? Where had that come from? Bloody Hell, tomorrow he was going to have a stiff drink or several and a long chat with Dr. Linda. Pesky emotions.

Chloe pushed at his shoulder until he rolled onto his back and laid her head on his chest, Trixie sandwiched between them. “Thank you for taking care of her today,” she whispered, the arm that wasn’t holding her daughter close reaching to wrap around Lucifer’s waist.

“Anytime, Detective. It was my pleasure,” he whispered back, tenderly brushing back a strand of golden hair that had fallen into Chloe’s face. “Sleep, Chloe. I’ll be here when you wake up,” he promised.

“thas what ‘m ‘fraid of,” she mumbled, already half asleep, earning a muffled giggle from her Devil.

Trixie, who’d only been pretending to sleep this whole time, finally let herself doze off, safe and warm surrounded by her odd little patchwork family.                                                                                     


End file.
